But I'm a Football Player!
by Ectofeature
Summary: Clyde Donovan es un chico de diécisiete años completamente normal. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que sus familiares y amigos creen que es gay. Ahora Clyde deberá ir a un Campamento para "curar" su homosexualidad. Pero, ¿realmente conseguirá hacerlo? / Multichapter. / Stolovan, Keneric. / Parodia de "But I'm a Cheerleader!"
1. I'm gay!

_**And if you're hearing what I'm saying,  
**__**Then I wanna hear you say;  
**__**I'm gay!  
**__**I'm gay!**_

* * *

Era un Jueves especial para el instituto público de Denver, Colorado. Al día siguiente el equipo de fútbol americano iría a los esperados Play-Offs. Clyde Donovan, el jugador con el dorsal número 12 estaba de los nervios. Sólo podía pensar en como mejorar su técnica, mientras el capitán Marsh le daba un discurso al equipo.  
-Entonces, no es sobre ganar o perder. El objetivo es pasarlo bien y... -Marsh desvió la mirada hacia un chico pelirrojo, que le hacía un gesto para que se diese prisa. -Y eso es todo, chicos. Espero que durmaís bien, y nos veremos mañana a las seis de la tarde en la entrada del Instituto para pillar el autobús.  
Clyde asintió para si mismo, mientras que recogía su equipo y se marchaba al vestuario. Espero a que acabara el resto del equipo, ya que no quería que volviera a hacerse público su... "problema".  
No era nada serio, por supuesto, simplemente cada vez que entraba a las duchas con los demás, por alguna razón le daban erecciones. Haha... Es lo típico que pasa... ¿verdad?  
Pero a su querido compañero de equipo, Cartman, le gustaba meterse con él sobre ese tema así que decidió esperar a que acabaran todos y punto.  
Un par de horas después, salió justo cuando su novia Bebe acabó su entrenamiento. Saludó a la rubia con una mano, mientras ella se acercaba con su corto uniforme de animadora.  
-Oh Clyde, aquí estás. -Sonrió, mientras agarraba a su chico por la nuca. -¿Me has echado de menos?  
El castaño se separó inconscientemente y sonrió.  
-Claro. -Soltó encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Nos vamos? -La chica levantó una ceja, y asintió lentamente.

Donovan llevó a la chica a su casa en el pequeño coche que su padre le regaló por su 17 cumpleaños.  
-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. -Le dijo.  
-Esto... ¿Clyde?  
-¿Umm?  
-No vas a... ¿besarme? -Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, al ver que su novio se lo empezaba a pensar. -¿Clyde?  
-Quee... Claro, nena. -Sonrió, un poco nervioso.  
Y, oh, ahí venía de nuevo. Siempre que el chico besaba a su novia se sentía muy incómodo. La lengua de la rubia siempre babeaba toda su cara, y era cuanto menos asqueroso. Después de unos minutos de enrollarse, el castaño se separó un poco, pasándose la manga por la boca disimuladamente.  
-Bueno... Se hace tarde...  
-Oooohhh, venga ya, Clyde. -Se quejó la rubia haciendo un pucherito. -¿Un poco más?  
-Bueeno... Vale... -Suspiró el chico, mientras los labios brillantes de Bebe volvían a acercarse.

Cuando consiguió por fin deshacerse de la chica, volvió a casa un poco emocionado por el evento de mañana. Saludó a su hermana y a su padre y subió las escaleras a su cuarto de dos en dos.  
Se conectó en su ordenador para revisar el Facebook, antes de ir a dormir.  
Bebe actualizo su estado a: "Super nerviosa por mañana". Algunas de sus amigas le comentaron con comentarios positivos, pero Clyde sabía que eran zorras con dos caras que hablaban mal de ella por detrás. Pero en fin... Tampoco había mucho más nuevo, así que decidió acostarse.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y se puso su chaqueta favorita de color rojo y blanco. Bajó corriendo, para encontrar a su padre haciendo el desayuno. Su hermana ya se había ido.  
-Buenos dias, papá. -Saludó, agarrando una tostada.  
-Hijo... -Respondió el hombre, sin mirar al chico.  
-Me voy, llego tarde. -Soltó agarrando su mochila.  
-Esta bien. Vendrás luego a casa, ¿verdad?  
-Claro, para coger la maleta del viaje. ¿Por?  
-No, sólo preguntaba... -El castaño le dio un beso a su padre, y se marchó al Instituto.  
El señor Donovan suspiró, un poco decaído. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto...?

Clyde daba saltitos por el pasillo del Instituto con una gran sonrisa en la cara, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.  
-Hey. -Saludó Craig, su mejor amigo.  
-Oh, hola dude. ¿Qué tal? -El castaño dejó de saltar para sonreír al moreno.  
-Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú? Se te ve emocionado. -Tucker levantó una ceja. -Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? No es para tanto.  
-¡Pero vamos a ganarles! -Gritó el chico dando un puñetazo al aire. A Craig se le escapó una pequeña risa.  
Los dos chicos llegaron a la taquilla de Donovan, entre bromas, cuando interrumpieron una conversación entre Bebe y Cartman.  
-¡Hola, Cari! -Saludó la chica, agarrando la cara del castaño y plantándole un beso baboso. -¡Me voy a clase~!  
Clyde se limpió los labios, un poco incómodo, y entonces empezó a abrir su taquilla.  
-¿No os resulta... molesto? -Preguntó a Cartman y a su mejor amigo.  
-A mi me parece que es lo normal. -Resopló el chico gordinflón.  
-Tal vez... No lo hace bien... -Susurró él, mirando el suelo. -En fin, nos vemos luego, dudes. Llego tarde.  
Y tras coger todo lo que necesitaba, se marchó a clase.  
Cartman abrió la taquilla de Donovan para encontrar fotos de cantantes como Justin Bieber o One Direction. Agarró un par de posters y se los guardó en la mochila.  
-¿Qué te crees que haces, gordo de mierda? -Soltó Craig levantando las cejas.  
-Ya verás. -Le respondió él, con una sonrisa. Después de eso, se marchó dejando al moreno algo confuso.

Mientras, en el hogar de los Donovan paró una furgoneta de color azul, de la que salió un hombre de mediana edad. El señor llamó a la puerta, cuando el padre de Clyde abrió.  
-Señor Donovan. -Saludó el hombre.  
-Ah, pase, pase. Usted debe ser el Señor Garrison, ¿verdad?  
-Así es. -Garrison pasó una mirada por cada una de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la habitación. Eric Cartman, y Bebe que habían faltado a sus clases para acudir. La hermana mayor de Clyde, y por supuesto su padre. -Bien, recordad que estamos aquí para ayudar a vuestro amigo. En ningún momento podemos culpabilizarlo, o hacerlo sentir mal. Está enfermo y no es culpa suya, ¿entienden? Pero también hay que ser directos. -Explicó mientras repartía unos folletos a los presentes.  
-Si, si, si. Pero esta tarde es el partido. ¿Estamos seguros de que va a venir el marica? -Cartman recibió un golpe de Bebe. -Digo... Clyde.  
-Si, tiene que recoger la maleta de su habitación.  
-Y yo le dije que vendría a su casa para acompañarlo. -Comentó Bebe.  
-Está bien. Entonces preparemos un pequeño ensayo de cómo vamos a tratar el tema con el chico. -Aconsejó el señor Garrison.

Las clases acabaron, y Clyde llegó a su casa en coche para recoger su equipo de fútbol. Después de eso, iría a casa de Craig para jugar algunos videojuegos antes de marcharse. Pero le extrañó encontrar una furgoneta en la acera de su jardín. En letras negras se leía "True Direction", como si se tratase de un producto, o una marca de algún tipo.  
Decidió no darle importancia, y llamó a la puerta esperando a que su padre le abriese. Pero a quien encontró no fue su padre, si no un señor algo mayor, con una calva en mitad de la cabeza y pelo alrededor de color blanco. Detrás del hombre desconocido reconoció a Bebe, Cartman e incluso su propia hermana y su padre.  
-S-sorpresa... -Soltó la rubia con una sonrisa incómoda.  
-...¿Qué...? -Preguntó Clyde, extrañado.  
-Tu debes ser Clyde, ¿Verdad? -Sonrió el hombre de pintas extrañas.  
-Uh...  
-Ven, toma asiento. Yo soy el señor Garrison, Clyde. Tus amigos y tu familia querían tener una pequeña charla contigo, y yo estoy aquí para ayudarles a dialogar contigo. -El castaño se sentó en un sofá, bastante confuso. -Señor Donovan, ¿Le gustaría empezar?  
-Eh... Esto... Bueno Clyde... Hemos empezado a notar comportamientos... Extraños en ti y uh... -Los ojos verdes de su hijo lo miraban, sin entender, lo cual le ponía mas nervioso aún. -Verás... ¿Recuerdas cuando murió tu madre?  
-Clyde creemos que eres marica. -Soltó Cartman con una mueca.  
-¿Huh? ¡Yo no soy un marica! -Gritó él, a la defensiva mientras se ponía de pie.  
-Veras... Tus amigos y tus padres tienen razones para pensar que tal vez seas gay, Clyde. -Explicó Garrison, haciendo al chico sentar de nuevo. -Yo mismo, fui gay una vez, chico. Pero ahora soy un ex-gay. Trabajo para un lugar llamado "True Direction".  
-¿Qué razones tenéis para pensar que soy gay? -Clyde se volvió a sentar, y dirigió la mirada al gordo que sacaba un par de posters de su mochila.  
-No tienes fotos de tías en tu taquilla... Sólo esto. -Dijo, mientras enseñaba a los demás una foto de Justin Bieber. Clyde abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró.  
-Das besos de despedida. -Declaró su padre con una mueca.  
-Eso es normal en Europa... -Susurró el chico.  
-Admiras cantantes homosexuales, y tomas costumbres que vienen de un continente desconocido. -Explicó Garrison, mirando el rostro del chico, que era adornado por una mueca de horror.  
-¡Te dan erecciones en el vestuario!  
-Además lloras... Mucho...  
-Ni siquiera te gusta besarme... -Soltó Bebe, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Yo...  
-Verás, Clyde. Tal vez ahora estés confuso, pero nosotros podemos curarte. -Sonrió el hombre de mediana edad.  
-...¿Curarme?  
-True Direction es un campamento de dos meses en el que trataremos tus tendencias homosexuales, e intentaremos eliminarlas.  
-Algo así como... Homosexuales anónimos. -Le animó su hermana.  
Todos posaron su mirada en el castaño, que no tardó en fruncir el ceño, con disgusto.  
-No pienso ir a ese lugar.

El coche de los Donovan avanzaba al campamento de True Direction, a las siete de la tarde del Viernes. Clyde se mordía el labio inferior, casi a punto de llorar. ¡Maldita sea! Él no era un marica. Simplemente su padre y sus amigos eran unos idiotas totales.  
Miró por la ventana, aburrido para encontrar un autobus escolar adelantarlos. Dentro iban todos sus compañeros de clase, comiendo tacos, pizza, y hamburguesas que compraron para el viaje. Hizo un pequeño puchero al ver que el mejor amigo del capitán (El capitán del equipo de baloncesto) había tomado su lugar.  
-Clyde. -Le llamó su hermana. El castaño se le quedó mirando, mientras que ella le ofrecía un taco. Y por primera vez en su vida, lo rechazó.

La familia Donovan llegó al campamento "True Direction" que se trataba de una casa grande de campo, toda pintada de rosa. Si le preguntaban a Clyde, ese lugar si que era jodidamente gay.  
En la puerta esperaba una señora con el pelo de color rojo, y un vestido gris bastante feo para el gusto del castaño.  
-Bienvenidos a True Direction. Mi nombre es Sheila Broflovski, y soy la creadora del campamento. -Sonrió la mujer.  
-Broflovski... ¿Cómo Kyle Broflovski? -Preguntó Clyde, sorprendido.  
-Ah, si, alguien me dijo que ibas al mismo Instituto que mi hijo.  
-Uh.. Si, bueno tampoco hablamos mucho... -Susurró el castaño, apartando la mirada.  
-No te preocupes, cielo. -Sonrió la mujer dándole golpecitos en la cabeza, como si fuese un perro. -Te curaremos. Ahora dime... ¿Cuántos años tienes...? ¿Diecisiete?  
-Si, exacto. -Contestó ahora su padre.  
-Ah, la edad perfecta. Justo antes de la universidad. -Asintió Sheila. -Suelen comerles la cabeza con todo ese rollo del liberalismo. -Susurró ella al señor Donovan. -En fin, su hijo está en buenas manos.

El hombre le dio sus maletas a su hijo y le sonrió.  
-Todo esto es por tu bien, Clyde.  
-Lo se... -Susurró él, mordiéndose el labio.  
Su padre y su hermana montaron en el coche, y desaparecieron por la carretera. El castaño suspiró, y miro a la Señora Broflovski.  
-¿Entramos?


	2. Paso uno: Admitir que eres Homosexual

**_Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?_**  
**_Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?_**  
**_I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing_**  
**_Just cause everybody doing what they all do_**

* * *

Clyde se encontraba sentado en una silla bastante incomoda, ya que era demasiado blanda y se hundía. La señora Broflovski le miró con una sonrisa, y le sirvió una taza de té.  
-Verás Clyde, aquí en True Direction pasaremos dos meses siguiendo varios pasos para que vuelvas a ser un chico normal. -El castaño hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, pero dejó seguir a la mujer. -Dime... Cuando ves a un chico, sin camiseta, sudoroso corriendo hacia a ti. O tal vez en la ducha. Enjabonándo todo su cuerpo musculoso. ¿No notas algún sentimiento antinatural?  
El chico se quedó serio unos minutos, con cara de póker.  
-No creo que sea antinatural... -Susurró pasado un rato, apartando la mirada.  
-¡Aja! Ni siquiera lo ves mal. Es perfectamente normal empezar así, no te preocupes. Pero hasta que no pases del paso 1 tendrás que llevar esto.  
Sheila le dio a Clyde uno de esos batines que usan los enfermos en los hospitales. El chico lo miró con mala cara. ¿Iba a tener que cambiar su ropa a la moda por esa cosa?  
-¿Y el primer paso es...? -Soltó, mientras examinaba la prenda.  
-Admitir que tienes un problema. -Él levantó una ceja. -¡LEOPOLD! -Por la puerta apareció un chico rubio, un poco más alto que él con una sonrisa tímida. Vestía un uniforme horrible de color azul neón. Clyde se preguntó si él tendría que llevar esa monstruosidad. -Este es Leopold. Te enseñará los alrededores.

El más bajito acabó de cambiarse a la bata rancia, y suspiró mientras seguía al rubio.  
-H-hola Clyde, yo me llamo Leopold. Pero todos me dicen Butters, la verdad. Y-y-y b-bueno, aquí siempre despertamos a las ocho y damos clases para curarnos. Luego comemos a las dos, y seguimos dando clases hasta las cinco. E-entonces tenemos media hora para hacer... Lo que queramos en verdad. A las diez se apagan las luces y los fines de semana tenemos terapia familiar. ¡Oh! Hemos llegado a la habitación masculina.  
Clyde hizo una mueca. ¿Ese niño no iba a callarse nunca? Al menos habían llegado al cuarto, y cerró el pico por diez segundos.  
Cruzaron la puerta, y entraron a un cuarto con muchas camas, todo de color azul. Tanto que dañaba la vista. En una de las camas, se encontraba otro chico rubio de aspecto sucio. Este era más bajito que Leopold y que él mismo, su rostro lo hacía parecer más niño, repleto de pecas.  
-B-bueno, Clyde y este es nuestro cuarto. P-por supuesto está prohibido hacer cosas inapropiadas.  
-¿Inapropiadas? ¿Que no podemos fumar o algo de eso? -El castaño pensó que su amigo Tweek lo pasaría bastante mal ahí. Después de dejar su adicción al café, había caído en las garras del tabaco.  
-No, inapropiado como follar. -Sonrió el niño pecoso, dejando de lado una revista del playboy. El castaño se le quedó mirando con cara de póker, y salió de la habitación.  
-E-ese es Kenny... No le hagas mucho caso.  
Entonces, otro niño bajito pasó entre ellos dos. Este tenía el pelo negro totalmente liso, y los ojos achinados. También llevaba ese asqueroso uniforme.  
-¡Hola, Kevin! -Saludó Leopold, con una amplia sonrisa. El niño asiático no le contestó y entró al cuarto como si no lo hubiese visto. -Ese era Kevin. ¿Simpático, verdad?  
A pesar de lo ocurrido Butters no había utilizado ninguna nota de sarcasmo en su voz. El castaño levantó una ceja. ¿Qué carajo le pasaban a los niños ahí?

-B-bueno, y este es nuestro calendario con nuestros pasos. ¿Ves? -El rubio señaló una cartulina celeste, con muchos nombres en fila, y columnas en las que estaban escritas los pasos a seguir. Al parecer todos habían completado el paso 1 y tenían una estrellita. -Y... Yo ayer conseguí mi estrella.  
Butters dio un pasoo al frente y con el rostro serio le dijo;  
-Soy un homosexual. -Luego sonrió. -¿Ves? No es difícil...

Clyde se encontraba sentado en medio de todo un grupo de chicos y chicas en distintos uniformes. Todos asquerosos para su gusto. La señora Broflovski le sonrió y se puso a su lado.  
-Bien, Clyde. Ahora conoce al resto del grupo. -Señaló la mujer, a todos los presentes. El primero en ponerse de pie fue un chico castaño con el pelo rizado y pecas en sus mejillas.  
-Hoda Cdaid. Mi nombde ez Zcott Madkinson. Tengo diabetez y zoy homozexuad. -Dijo el chico, hablando con dificultad. Clyde intentó no reirse. El siguiente en ponerse de pie fue un chico con el pelo color negro, y maquillaje del mismo color. La verdad es que daba bastante miedo.  
-Me llamo Firkle. -Soltó el chico con voz aguda, parecía tener catorce o trece años. -Odio todo. Soy homosexual. -Y dicho esto se sentó.  
Ahora se levantó una chica con el pelo de color rojo, y una mueca.  
-Soy Red. Y me gustan las chicas. -Rodó los ojos, y volvió a su lugar.  
Clyde posó sus ojos verdes en el chico que antes pasó por su lado, con ojos achinados. El moreno se levantó tímidamente.  
-Me llamo Ke...vin... Y soy ho... homosexual... -Susurró, para volverse a sentar.  
-Ya nos conocemos... -Sonrió de forma traviesa el niño rubio con pecas.  
-Kenny. -Le riñó la señora Broflovski. El rubio suspiró y se levantó.  
-Me llamo Kenny, y los chicos me encantan. -Le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse a sentar, y Clyde hizo una mueca extraña.  
-Y creo que ya conoces a Leopold. -Sonrió Sheila. -En fin, Clyde es momento de tu primera revelación. ¿Por qué no nos hablas de la primera vez que te diste cuenta de que eres homosexual?  
El chico de ojos verdes se quedó callado un rato, y luego sonrió sarcásticamente.  
-Es que no lo soy. Sólo lo piensan todos... Yo no debería estar aquí.  
Los niños con el uniforme se miraron entre sí con una mueca, y Sheila resopló, pero no perdió su sonrisa.  
-Es perfectamente normal negarlo al principio. ¿Por qué no discutimos los objetos de tu intervención?  
-Uh... B-bueno... -Susurró y miró a los demás. -Pues me gusta Justin Bieber.  
Los demás se miraron de nuevo pero dejaron hablar al chico.  
-Y... uh... A veces en los vestuarios me... esto... excito...  
-¿Y piensas que eso es normal? -Preguntó Butters, tímidamente.  
-¡Claro! -Se defendió el chico. - ...la verdad es que nunca lo he pensado...  
-¿Alguna vez has tenido novia? -El chico pasó su rostro hacia la señora Broflovski.  
-Por supuesto. -Sonrió, orgulloso. -Llevamos saliendo por dos años. Y... la quiero mucho. -Rió un poco para si. -Es guapa, popular...  
-Tiene las tetas mas grandes que has visto en tu vida... -Le cortó Kenny, levantando las cejas. Clyde le fulminó con la mirada.  
-Bueno... Emm... -Red llamó la atención del chico. -¿Alguna vez te has acostado con ella?  
-Yo... N-no... Pero... -Empezó el chico, mordiéndose el labio.  
-Es fácil no tener relaciones cuando no te atrae nada, ¿verdad?  
-Ella... Esta bastante buena... -Volvió a defenderse.  
-¿Pero te pone? -Preguntó Firkle, hartándose un poco del mayor. -Quiero decir, piensas en ella por la noche, cuando te to-  
-¡No tiene porque ser en ella! -Le cortó. -A ver, todo el mundo se fija en los otros tíos, todo el mundo tiene erecciones. Yo no soy como vosotros.  
-Pedo azumez que loz demaz midan a loz chicoz como tu loz vez. Y no ez azi. -Después de que Kenny se riera porque Scott había dicho "Pedo", y la señora Broflovski le regañara, Clyde se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el castaño.  
-Yo pensé... Que todo el mundo... -Susurró.  
Miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. Tal vez Bebe no le resultaba tan atractiva, tal vez las chicas del Playboy perdieron su sensualidad hace tiempo. Tal vez... Pensaba en chicos cuando hacia... eso... Tal vez... Tal vez él era...  
-Soy gay. -Soltó abriendo mucho los ojos, y notándolos llenarse de lágrimas rápidamente, mientras su cara se volvía roja. -¡SOY GAY, MIERDA! -Gritó levantándose, y mirando a Sheila.  
Ella le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, mientras lo felicitaba.  
-Muy bien, Clyde. Has pasado la primera fase en el camino adecuado. -La habitación se llenó de aplausos, mientras el castaño lloraba. -Ahora vamos chicos, dejémoslo un rato tranquilo. -La mujer pelirroja le dio un uniforme igual de feo que el de los demás, y se marchó seguida de sus compañeros.  
Kevin se le quedó mirando un rato, mientrás el castaño sollozaba de forma un poco demasiado ruidosa. Pero se acabó por ir también.  
-Joder... Tenían razón... -Soltó entre sollozos, y mirando su uniforme horrible. -Soy marica.

A la hora de comer, Clyde se sentó entre Butters y Kenny, con una mueca. Firkle le miró con un gesto reprobatorio.  
-Felicidades en tu primer paso, capullo. -El castaño levantó las cejas, enfadado.  
-No le hagas mucho caso, Firkle es un idiota. -Una voz desconocida para Clyde, vino de su espalda. Él se giró para encontrar a un niño de unos quince años, con el pelo negro y ojos azules. -Creo que no nos conocemos, soy Ike Broflovski. Sheila es mi madre.  
-Ah... Encantado... -Susurró Donovan, estrechando su mano.  
-Nadie ha pedido tu jodida opinión, Broflovski. -Soltó Red. Ike rió y se sentó con los demás a cenar.  
-M-me pregunto como será cuando seamos heteros... -Soltó Butters mirandolos. -Quiero ser normal ya...  
-Ez divedtido habdar de ello, ¿zabeiz? No poddia dezirzedo a miz amigoz... -Soltó Scott, con una sonrisa.  
-Tal vez tienes los amigos equivocados. -Clyde fijó su mirada en Kevin, que fue el que habló ahora. Pero parecía que nadie le hizo caso.  
-C-creo que deberiamos ap-poyarnos entre todos... -Sugirió Butters.  
-Claro, niño y luego nos ponemos a cantar todos una canción de Disney. -Soltó Firkle, ganándose una risa de Ike, y la decepción del rubio. -Putos conformistas...

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Clyde se cambió a un pijamas obligatorio que llevaban los demás también. Por supuesto, era feísimo. ¿Es que la señora Broflovski no tenía ningún sentido de la moda?  
Si Bebe estuviese ahí, los habría rediseñado de inmediato. Se preguntó que qué estaría haciendo... ¿Y Craig...? ¿Le echarían de menos...? ¿O tal vez le repudiaban por ser... gay? Él si les echaba de menos...  
Suspiró y entró a la cama, justo en el momento en el que las luces se apagaron.  
Al parecer, al ser la única chica Red dormiría en su misma habitación. Tampoco era como si hubiese problema en eso...

Pasó un rato, y empezó a escuchar algo como un zumbido, y gemidos. El castaño hizo una mueca de asco, y se acercó a la cama del niño gótico, que es de donde venía. Dio un par de golpes en la sábana, y llamó la atención del chico.  
-T-tranquilo soy yo... -Susurró. -¿Qué haces?  
-TdA, idiota. ¿Qué va a ser si no? -Se quejó, sin levantar la voz.  
-¿T-d-A? ¿Qué es eso?  
Firkle sacó un palo que tenía una punta roja.  
-Terapia de Advertencia. Cada vez que tienes fantasías con un chico, te das con este electrificador. -Clyde se alarmó.  
-¡Eso es horrible!  
-¿Ah, si? Pues vas a tener que joderte. ¿Quieres que te gusten las chicas? Vas a tener que entrenarte. -Sonrió de forma sarcástica, y fue a volver a taparse cuando el castaño sacó algo de su cama.  
-Eh, ¿esta no es una camiseta de Ike? -Preguntó, sorprendido.  
-Métete en tus putos asuntos, marica. -Soltó el niño agarrando la camiseta de nuevo, y volviendo a su "TdA".  
Justo cuando volvió a la cama, una linterna iluminó su cara.  
-¿Donovan? Tienes una llamada.

-¿Hola?  
-¿Clyde? Somos papá y yo. -Le dijo su hermana por al otra linea. -Sabemos que es tarde, pero queríamos saber como estas.  
-Oh... Bien... -Suspiró el chico. -Teniais razón... Soy un homosexual.  
-Vaya hijo... Esa Sheila es muy buena, ¿no? -Ahora era su padre quien hablaba. -Espero que te den bien de comer, y sea todo a tu agrado. Si necesitas algo puedes llamarnos.  
-Bueno... Vale.. Nos vemos en la terapia familiar. Os quiero. -Se despidió Clyde, con una mueca de desprecio.


	3. Paso dos: Adoptar los roles de tu género

_**Hi, it's been a while,**_  
_**Your friendly smile has lost its charming glimmer,**_  
_**Why is it a crime?**_  
_**You're free to try, you'll get what coming to you.**_

* * *

Al ser el primer fin de semana, dejaron a los chicos (y chica) descansar un poco, acostumbrarse al campamento y conocerse mejor. Siempre vigilados por el señor Garrison, por supuesto.  
Pronto, Clyde se hizo amigo de Butters y Kenny que no se veían como malos chicos. También le caían bien Scott y Red. ¡Incluso Firkle era "simpático" con él! (Tanto como podía serlo un niño gótico consentido). El único chico con el que no había tenido nada de conversación fue con Kevin. Era extraño, porque no se le veía mal chico, y de verdad le apetecía conocerlo un poco mejor. Pero parecía evitarlo...

Llegó el Lunes, y con ello los "ejercicios hacia el camino correcto". Despertaron pronto y Sheila los llevó hasta el Señor Garrison.  
Durante unas horas empezó a enseñarles como arreglar un coche a los chicos, mientras Red tenía que aprender a comportarse como una señorita con la Señora Broflovski.  
-Bien niños, entonces cuando vayan a insertar esta pieza lo deben hacer con fuerza. Si no, tendrán que sacarla y volverla a meter. -Comentó el hombre. -Yyyy adentro. Fuera... ¡Adentro! Fuera...  
Kenny levantó las cejas con una sonrisa, con pensamientos no muy limpios. La mayoría de los chicos captó en seguida lo que el rubio decía con la mirada, y comenzar a reír por lo bajo. Excepto Butters, que parecía tomar notas.  
-Bien. ¿Quién quiere bajar aquí ahora por parejas? -Todas las manos se alzaron sin dudarlo.

Cuando acabó la clase, con resultados no muy positivos, la señora Broflovski convocó a todos los alumnos del campamento. Al parecer había una incorporación de última hora.  
Se sentaron en la misma sala en la que Clyde ocupaba el asiento de en medio el primer día, solo que ahora no había nadie ahí sentado. Tenía que admitir que era mucho más cómodo estar sentado entre Scott y Kevin que en el centro, completamente solo.  
-Chicos, Red. -La pelirroja hizo una mueca, mientras la señora Broflovski entraba por la puerta agarrando a un chico por su uniforme azul. -Quiero presentaros a Eric.  
El castaño de ojos verdes tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces, hasta el punto de incomodar a Scott. Pero no podía creerselo. ¿Eric Cartman ahí sentado? ¿El mismo que lo había metido en el campamento? ¿Pero no estaba en los Play-Offs?  
-Eric estaba en un viaje escolar cuando intentó... Ejem. Propasarse con un compañero. -El chico gordo miró con asco a la mujer. -Tendremos que saltarnos el paso 1 con Eric, ya que nos retrasaremos. Así que va a ser más duro para él.  
Clyde comenzó a atar cabos. Asi que Cartman había intentado tirarse a alguien del equipo. Y por el enfado de Sheila estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de su hijo, Kyle.  
Tendría sentido. El gordo no lo dejaba en paz en ningún momento, mientras el capitán Marsh ponía esas caras de celos, y pucheritos de niña. Luego, mandaba a todo el equipo a dar veinte vueltas al campo. La verdad es que era un descojone entre sus compañeros y él.  
Odiaba admitirlo, pero el hecho de que Eric estuviese ahí lo hacía sentir un poco más como en casa.  
-Bien, chicos. Tenéis un rato libre hasta la hora de comer. -Declaró la señora Broflovski, un poco irritada. Y tras eso se marchó, dejando a los niños con Garrison.

-H-hola, Eric. -Saludó Butters al castaño. -Mi nombre es Leopold, pero todos me llaman Butters.  
Clyde se golpeó mentalmente. Maldita sea, había tardado mucho en llegar hasta el gordo y ahora iba a arruinar las amistades que había ganado en ese sitio. Se iba a quedar totalmente solo, con ese idiota. Y no quería eso.  
-Hola, Butters. Yo soy Cartman y no me caes bien. -Soltó él, con cara de asco.  
-O-oh... Esta bien, entonces...  
Donovan se acercó a su compañero de equipo con un suspiro.  
-¿Te has intentado tirar a Broflovski? -Preguntó.  
-Claro que no. No soy un marica como tú, asqueroso. -Escupió el gordo, moviendo la mano con desprecio. -Sólo Kyle tenía que comerme los huevos por una apuesta que hicimos. -Sonrió.  
-No me interesa, sinceramente. -El castaño fue a marcharse, pero Cartman lo agarró del brazo.  
-¿A dónde te crees que vas? No puedes dejarme solo con estos homos.  
-Cartman despierta. Yo soy gay, tu eres gay, todos somos gays. -Soltó con naturalidad Donovan. Casi se había acostumbrado a decirlo. -Por algo estamos aquí.  
-Me da igual. No vas a dejarme solo.  
-Ugh no seas pesado, suéltame.  
-¡Heyy! -El que faltaba. Kenny apareció entre los dos chicos, agarrándolos por los hombros. Clyde se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo reaccionaría él. Pero Eric pareció quedarse totalmente paralizado. -Clyde~ ¿Es que conoces al nuevo?  
-Pues si. Somos compañeros de clase. -Suspiró.  
-Ya veo. Aquí lo pasarás bien, Eric. -El rubio le guiñó un ojo al más alto, que fue invadido por un escalofrío.  
¿Dónde coño se había metido? ¿Y como había aguantado Clyde un fin de semana entero?

Después de un incómodo almuerzo con Eric haciendo comentarios racistas y/o homófobos, Sheila comenzó una terapia en grupo.  
Todos se sentaron en un circulo, y tenían que hablar de por qué creían que habían desarrollado un gusto por el mismo sexo. Como la señora Broflovski, decía, su "ruta".  
-Bien, Clyde. ¿Te gustaría empezar? -Preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa.  
-Yo... N-no estoy seguro... -Susurró el castaño levantando una ceja.  
-Bueno, tal vez el oír la ruta de tus compañeros puede ayudarte. -Asintió ella, luego miró a cada uno de los chicos, hasta parar en un rostro asiático. -¿Kevin?  
-... Yo... -Empezó el chico. Clyde lo miró muy atento, bastante curioso. Para ser tan callado, el moreno tenía un voz bastante linda. Abrió la boca un par de veces, hasta contestar al fin. -Fui a un internado sólo de chicos... Asi que...  
-Muy bien, Kevin. Ummm... ¿Kenny? ¿Por qué no nos hablas de tu ruta? -Sheila levantó una ceja, señalando al rubio.  
-... Mi madre se casó en vaqueros. -Soltó el chico, haciendo una mueca.  
-¿Ves, Clyde? No es dificil. -Sonrió ella. -Para la terapia familiar me gustaría que todos tengáis vuestra ruta.  
El castaño se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento. No sabía que era gay hasta hace un par de días. ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar el motivo?

-Ahora quiero hablaros de otra de las ventajas de la heterosexualidad. -La pelirroja se levantó, sacando unos cuadernos. -La amistad. Por favor, poneos por parejas.  
Cartman salió como una flecha hacia Clyde, pero el castaño reaccionó rápido, y antes de que el primero abriese la boca, agarró del brazo a la primera persona que vio (Que resultó ser Kevin.).  
-Lo siento, Cartman. Ya tengo pareja. -Sonrió con suficiencia el chico. Eric le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Cuando el gordo se marchó, Clyde bajó sus ojos verdes a los oscuros del moreno. -Heh, siento agarrarte de pronto, es que quería deshacerme de él.  
Kevin se soltó con cuidado.  
-No pasa nada... -Susurró, soltándose con cuidado del agarre, y sin mirarlo directamente.  
Cuando todo el mundo consiguió su pareja (Eric tuvo que acabar con el niño extraño y rubio de antes, porque el imbécil de Butters había sido emparejado con Scott, y la niña de pelo rojo con el niño gótico rarito.) Sheila decidió repartir los pequeños cuadernos.  
-Aquí tenéis un manual para desmitificar al sexo opuesto. Las mujeres tienen unos roles, y los hombres otros. Asi que espero que esta noche practiquéis con esto. -La mujer acabó de repartir, con una sonrisa. -Hora de cenar.

Tras tomar la cena (Esa noche tocaban tacos, Clyde se volvió completamente loco) las parejas se reunieron en un espacio cerrado, vigilados por el señor Garrison.  
Cartman hizo una mueca, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos azules de su compañero.  
-Vale eh... Mira esta foto de mierda. -Soltó, mientras mostraba la foto de una mujer.  
-Uh... Si. Una tía. ¿Y qué?  
-Pueeees según esto es una madre. Y las mujeres son encargadas de la casa o algo así. No lo se, tío, este cuadernillo es basura. -Dijo el chico gordo, lanzando la libreta a lo lejos. Fue a mirar al rubio de nuevo, cuando notó una descarga en su brazo. -¡AUCH, JODER!  
-No te estas tomando esto en serio, Eric. -Sonrió con travesura Kenny, con un palo eléctrico de color rojo en la mano.  
Cartman se le quedó mirando un rato, antes de mandarlo a la mierda y marcharse a su habitación.

Mientras, entre Clyde y Kevin reinaba el silencio absoluto. El castaño vio como Cartman se marchaba con un mosqueo de narices, y Kenny lo seguía al rato. Luego miró la cara de su compañero, que se puso roja cuando cruzaron sus miradas.  
-Bueno... Se ha hecho un poco tarde... -Sonrió, Clyde. -Esto... eh... Gran conversación. -El castaño fue a levantarse, cuando Kevin le agarró de la mano ante la mirada de Garrison.  
-¡Espera! ...D-digo.. Esto... Lo siento... -Susurró el moreno.  
-Claro, bro, no hay problema. -Asintió Donovan, encogiendo los hombros. -¿Te da vergüenza? -El asiático asintió lentamente. -Tengo una idea.  
El castaño agarró la libretita que les dio la Señora Broflovski, y sacó un boli de su bolsillo. Luego le dio las dos cosas a su compañero.  
-Sabes escribir, ¿verdad? ¿Te es más cómodo escribir que hablar? -Preguntó con una sonrisa. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, tímidamente y empezó a garabatear algo en la libreta.  
"Claro, así es más cómodo. Gracias, Clyde."  
Donovan amplió la sonrisa, y le sacó el dedo pulgar.  
-Igualmente se ha hecho tarde. ¿Vamos a dormir?  
"Vale."  
Y así dio comienzo una extraña pero bonita amistad entre Clyde Donovan y Kevin Stoley.


	4. Paso tres: Terapia familiar

_**Open the door, walk in behind him,**_  
_**Draw back your bow, let it remind him,**_  
_**No ones around, no need to fake it.**_  
_**He's not in love, how can he take it?**_

_**Do you know?**_  
_**Do you know what you're missing?**_  
_**What you're missing? will show,**_  
_**If you should try to kiss him.**_  
_**You should try to kiss him.**_

* * *

Kevin Stoley era un chico de diecisiete años, que había sido enviado a un campamento para homosexuales hace un par de días. En un principio, se hizo amigo de todos los niños del campamento... Hasta que llegó él.  
El moreno paseaba por el jardín, cuando vio a la señora Broflovski salir afuera.  
-Kevin, cielo, ve a tu habitación. Esperamos una incorporación nueva. -Stoley parpadeó un par de veces, curioso. No pensaba entrar hasta ver la cara del nuevo chico que iba a entrar. Error.  
La persona que salió del coche fue un chico alto y rellenito (No tipo gordo... Más bien parecía que comía un poco más de lo que debería), pero eso lo hacía atractivo. Su pelo estaba despeinado, y era un poco largo ondeando al viento. Y sus ojos... Oh, sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas brillantes.  
Stoley abrió la boca, pero la cerró rápidamente, y entró al pasillo mientras notaba su rostro arder. Tomó aire un par de veces, cuando vio a Firkle acercarse.  
-Uh... ¿Te pasa algo, friki? -Preguntó soltando humo de un cigarrillo.  
Kevin volvió a abrir la boca para responderle, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Suspiró, y el más pequeño se fue soltando algo como; "Puto conformista..."  
Cuando el asiático por fin tuvo valor para volver a la habitación, tuvo que encontrarse con el maldito niño nuevo.  
-¡Hola, Kevin! -Saludó Butters, pero él no le respondió. No quería siquiera mirar al chico para que volviese a pasar lo de antes.  
-Oh, Stoley... ¿Pasa algo? -Kenny se levantó de su cama, para acercarse al sonrojado moreno.  
-N-no... -Susurró. -Absolutamente nada.  
Y ya se había hecho ilusiones de salir de ahí sin muchas dificultades...

Volviendo a la llegada de Eric...

La semana pasó rápidamente. La verdad, Clyde lo pasaba mejor jugando al fútbol, apendiendo a arreglar coches y haciendo simulaciones de guerra que estudiando Matemáticas o Ciencias. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que Butters, Kevin o Kenny opinasen lo mismo. Y desde luego, Firkle tampoco. Scott y Cartman sin embargo, tampoco parecían pasarlo tan mal a no ser que se tratase de algo físico.

De nuevo llegó el Fin de Semana, y con ello la terapia familiar. Clyde sonrió a la señora Cartman, cuando se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla, detrás de ella iba el hermano del gordo, Scott.  
-Hola, Clyde. ¿Has visto a Eric? -El castaño asintió.  
-Si, Lianne, está ahí. -Señaló al chico que en esos momentos peleaba con un niño rubio y pecoso.  
La mujer se acercó a su hijo, y el chico volvió a su conversación con Kevin. El asiático garabateó algo rápido.  
"¿Quien es? nun"  
Donovan posó sus ojos esmeralda, en la sonrisa del más bajito, devolviéndole el gesto. En esa semana habían ganado bastante confianza.  
-Bueno, esa es la madre de Cartman. Es una mujer muy dulce. -Stoley asentía en silencio. -Antes todo el equipo estábamos colados por ella. Aunque ya no se ve tan interesante... -El asiático soltó una risita. -¡Oye!  
Pero la suave risa de Kevin acabó por desaparecer, cuando posó sus ojos por detrás de Clyde, asustado. Este se giró para encontrar a una mujer rubia de grandes pechos, acompañada de un señor asiático que se parecía vagamente a su amigo.  
La mirada del hombre le indicó a Donovan que tenía que salir de ahí, y ahora mismo.

Cuando todos los padres llegaron, dio comienzo la reunión. Sheila sonrió, y comenzó el diálogo.  
-Bien, padres... Madres... Chicos... Red... -La aludida hizo una mueca, harta de que la diferenciaran de los demás. -Hoy vamos a hablar de la ruta que ha llevado a nuestros niños hacia la homosexualidad. ¿Leopold? ¿Te gustaría empezar?  
El rubio se removió un poco incómodo entre sus padres, que lo miraban de forma acusatoria.  
-B-bueno, s-señora Broflovski... Yo... P-pienso que puede ser porque... C-cuando volvía de clase de natación, todos los chicos nos íbamos a c-cambiar y... -Empezó, cada vez más nervioso.  
-Leopold, pero eso es lo que se hace en los deportes. Cuando se acaba, los niños se cambian. Todo el mundo hace eso. -Sonrió la pelirroja, intentando darle ánimos.  
-P-pero es que mi salchicha marcaba las doce en punto... -Susurró el chico.  
-¡BUTTERS! -Le gritó su padre. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
-¡LO SIENTO!  
-Ejem... Y-yo... Me identifico con eso. -Comentó Kenny, levantando la mano de forma boba. Cartman le miró con una ceja levantada. -Pueees cuando llevaba a todos esos amigos a estudiar... Jeje la verdad es que no estudiabamos exactamente.  
-¿Y qué hacíais? -Preguntó Clyde parpadeando un par de veces. Su hermana le dio un codazo.  
-A ver. ¿Estamos aquí para arreglar a nuestros hijos, o para escuchar como un marica se tiraba a todo lo que podía? -El padre de Kevin habló por primera vez en lo que llevaban de reunión. Sheila y los señores Stotch fruncieron el ceño.  
-Señor Stoley, si vuelve a faltarle el respeto a uno de los chicos voy a tener que pedirle que se marche.  
El hombre se levantó, con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Estamos pagando mucho dinero para que este mariquita esté contando como se empalmaba en las duchas. -Soltó, señalando a Butters. Kevin se puso un poco rojo de vergüenza, y bajó la mirada, Clyde frunció el ceño. No le caía bien ese tipo. -Bien, Kevin espero que cuando salgas de aquí se te acabe esa tontería gay. O olvídate de volver a casa.  
El asiático abrió la boca, y la cerró de nuevo.  
-Vámonos... -Le susurró la mujer rubia al hombre, y tras eso se marcharon.  
En la habitación reinó el silencio, hasta que el moreno se levantó lentamente y se fue también. Donovan lo siguió con la mirada, con expresión triste.

-Bien, Clyde. Es tu turno. -El castaño parpadeó un par de veces. Al parecer Scott, Cartman y Red acabaron de hablar. Pero él no los había escuchado. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cierto chico asiático.  
-Y-yo... Creo que puede ser... ¿Mi padre? -El señor Donovan miró a su hijo, extrañado.  
-Muy bien, explicanoslo cielo.  
-Pues... Cuando mi madre murió, fue mi padre quien tomó todas las tareas de la casa... -Empezó el castaño. Luego entrecerró los ojos. -Tal vez me confundí... ¿Tal vez confundí los roles entre hombres y mujeres?  
-¡Absolutamente! -Soltó Sheila, un poco emocionada.  
-Oiga pero... -Intentó su padre. Pero la mujer le cortó.  
-Viste en tu padre a una especie de madre, y le perdiste todo el respeto. -Clyde ladeó la cabeza.  
-N-no... No es eso...  
-No tienes respeto por los demás chicos, porque no tienes respeto por tu padre. -Señalo ella, dando un par de palmadas, como si acabase de resolver un caso digno de Sherlock Holmes.  
-No... Yo respeto a mi padre... -Susurró él.  
-¡Clyde! ¡Has descubierto tu ruta! -Soltó la señora Broflovski, mientras la habitación se llenaba de aplausos. -Para comenzar a volver al camino correcto, me gustaría que escribieses una canción. Es muy terapéutico, y así puedes expresar tus sentimientos. -El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, y asintió.

Cuando acabó la reunión, los padres se marcharon a casa y los niños tenían una media hora libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Todos salieron afuera, ya que hacía un buen día.  
Clyde buscó con la mirada a Kevin, y lo encontró sentado en una pradera, así que se sentó a su lado. Cuando el asiático se percató de su presencia se alejó un poco, pero el castaño sonrió.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy contagioso? -El chico le miró unos segundos a los ojos, y luego negó con la cabeza. -Bueno...  
Donovan pensó que sería un buen momento para escribir la canción. Estaba seguro de que le saldría un rap de putísima madre. No era por presumir, pero en su Instituto era conocido como uno de los mejores raperos de la zona.  
Kevin le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, y ladeó la cabeza como si intentase ver lo que hacía.  
-Oh, es un rap. -Sonrió el castaño. -Pero me he atascado. Me he quedado en "A los chicos nos gustan las nenas..."  
-¿Por qué están muy buenas...? -Susurró el moreno, intentando no reír por la chorrada, pero Clyde pareció sorprendido.  
-¡Eres bueno!  
-O-oye era broma... -Comenzó a reír, un poco más alto.  
-No, no. ¡Es perfecto! -Después de escribirlo, los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio. -Bueno... Tus padres no se quedaron mucho...  
-Ya... Ella no era mi madre... -Admitió él en tono bajo.  
-Oh... -Clyde le miró, y sonrió un poco. -Estoy seguro de que sólo quiere hacer lo mejor para ti...  
Kevin entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesto y suspiró con irritación.  
-¿No eres consciente, Clyde? -Levantó un poco el tono de la voz, sorprendiendo a Donovan. -Esto es una mierda. No sirve para nada. Eres quien eres... La cuestión es que no te pillen... -El moreno apartó su mirada oscura de la de su amigo.  
-... ¿A ti te pillaron...?  
Stoley posó sus ojos vagamente a los del chico, en silencio. Hasta que abrió la boca.  
-Tenía un amigo... Y al principio sólo estudiabamos juntos hasta que... -Hizo una pausa. -...Mi madrastra nos pilló besándonos...  
Clyde asintió en silencio.  
-... ¿Le querías?  
-... ¿Acaso importa? -El asiático se levantó, para marcharse y Clyde no se lo impidió. Simplemente se quedó ahí sentado... Hasta que los mandaron a las clases.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, mandandaron a todos a lavarse la cara y prepararse para dormir. Estaban a punto de dar el toque de queda. Donovan se cepillaba los dientes, mirándose en el espejo, hasta que Kevin a su lado se agachó a beber agua.  
Posó sus ojos verdes en la boca del asiático, mientras el agua le caía por la barbilla casi a cámara lenta. Clyde sonrió un poco, mientras notaba sus mejillas calentarse (y no era lo único).  
Stoley se levantó, y se percató de la mirada de su amigo, y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué? -El chico parpadeó un par de veces, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente, volviendo a su trabajo de mantener sus dientes limpios.

Las luces se apagaron, y el castaño cerró los ojos, con pesadez.  
No tardó en entrar en un extraño sueño en el que se veía a si mismo, tumbado en una cama. Pero no estaba sólo. Tenía agarrado por la nuca a Kevin Stoley y se besaban apasionadamente. No era como cuando besaba a Bebe, si no como esos que salen en las películas que le gustaban, como Crepúsculo.  
Un zumbido despertó a Clyde, que se levantó, asustado. En la cama de al lado, Firkle parecía ocupado con su TdA.  
El chico fue a dormirse otra vez, pero... Como diría Butters, "su salchicha marcaba las doce en punto". Pasó la mano hacia el cajón de su mesilla de noche, y agarró un electrificador rojo.

Donovan se levantó en silencio, y se marchó hasta el despacho de la Señora Broflovski, donde estaba seguro de que no le escucharían. Se mordió el labio, mientras miraba su entrepierna, un poco inseguro de hacer "eso" en "aquel lugar".  
Cerró los ojos, preparado para bajarse los pantalones cuando escuchó algo detrás de la mesa de Sheila. Parpadeó un par de veces, y se acercó lentamente, un poco asustado.  
¿Quién le mandaría a ir allí? ¿Y si le pillaban? Pero no se trataba de Garrison o la señora Broflovski.  
No pudo evitar un grito cuando encontró a Kenny y Cartman enrrollándose en el suelo.  
-¡OH DIOS MIO! -El rubio y el chico gordo levantaron la vista, alarmados y se lanzaron a Clyde para cerrarle la boca. Pero el castaño, asustado comenzó a gritar con mas fuerza.  
-Cierra el puto pico, Donovan. -Le amenazó Eric, poniendo su mano en los labios del más bajo. Pero este se libró de Cartman con el electrificador.  
-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? -Preguntó Garrison, con una especie de bata/vestido extraño.  
-¡SE ESTABAN BESANDO! -Acusó Clyde, señalando a los chicos. Con la tontería hasta su erección se había bajado.  
-¡ESTÁ MINTIENDO! -Gritó Kenny, clavándo sus uñas en el castaño. Donovan hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-¡SILENCIO! Los dos. Conmigo. Vamos a ver a Sheila. AHORA. -Los dos chicos siguieron a Garrison, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Clyde.

Todos los alumnos del campamento se encontraban escuchando los gritos que salian del despacho de la Señora Broflovski.  
-¡Me da IGUAL que estéis arrepentidos! ¡Quien haya empezado esto se marchará del campamento mañana por la mañana! El otro se quedará una semana en la caseta del perro.  
-¡Yo no fuí! -Gritó Cartman, con una nota de enfado en su voz.  
-No puedo volver a casa. -Soltó Kenny. Parecía estar llorando.  
-QUIERO QUE ME DIGAIS QUIEN HA SIDO EL QUE LO HA EMPEZADO. AHORA. MISMO.  
Todas las miradas se posaron en Clyde, que miraba al suelo, sintiéndo una gran culpabilidad en su estómago.


	5. We're in the City

**_Baby, you're making me want you_**  
**_And baby, you're making me love you_**  
**_We're in the city, city, making me want you_**  
**_We're in the city, city, making me love you_**  
**_Making me care_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos desayunaban divididos en dos grupos. En una mesa comía Clyde con Butters, y en la otra todos los demás. El castaño pinchaba sus tortitas sin darles ningún bocado aún, suspirando.  
-No te preocupes... -Le susurró Butters con una sonrisa. -Todo se arreglará.  
-...Supongo...  
Un chico rubio con el rostro cubierto de pecas y ojos rojizos, como si hubiese estado llorando toda la noche se asomó al comedor, llevando un par de maletas. Se despidió con un movimiento de manos, y se marchó. Los demás devolvieron el gesto sin comentar nada, hasta pasado un rato.  
-Me hubiera gustado verlos en acción... Antes de que el idiota ese se chivara. -Soltó Red de pronto.  
-Si eso me hubiese pasado a mi... -Empezó Firkle. -Habrían rodado las cabezas.  
Clyde agachó la mirada en silencio, hasta que la voz de Kevin llamó su atención.  
-¿Um? ¿Es que te estás volviendo loco, o la presión puede contigo? -Le respondió al niño gótico, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se enterara. Ike y los demás soltaron una risita, mientras que el moreno rodaba los ojos, ignorando el comentario de Stoley.  
Donovan posó la mirada en su amigo, con una sonrisa soñadora. Él le sonrió de vuelta, y le levantó el dedo pulgar.

Durante toda la semana, dieron clases para "desmitificar al sexo opuesto", sólo que Kevin notó un comportamiento extraño en Clyde.  
Por ejemplo, el Lunes Sheila les enseñó un powerpoint en el que hablaba de cómo la mujer debía ser una ama de casa ejemplar, y demás chorradas. Pero en mitad de una conversación sobre el sexo heterosexual, el castaño agarró del brazo al asiático con cuidado, y empezó a acariciarlo por algún motivo.  
No era incómodo ni mucho menos... Sólo... Raro...  
Cada vez hablaban más, y cada vez que había que hacer parejas acababan juntos por elección propia. También ayudaba el hecho de que Cartman estuviese encerrado en la caseta del perro y no apartara al castaño de su lado, cada segundo.  
Pero la paz acabó el Lunes siguiente, cuando el gordo se acercó a Donovan y le juró que se vengaría por chivarse. Aunque Clyde tampoco le dio mucha importancia...

El Martes por la noche, Kevin entró al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Pero la escena que se encontró fue un poco extraña.  
Clyde, Cartman, Firkle, Red, Scott y Ike estaban vestidos con ropa de calle, mientras se peinaban y arreglaban al espejo.  
-¿Qué hacéis...? Casi es el toque de queda. -Ese comentario iba más dirigido hacia Clyde que a los demás.  
-Oh, Kevin. Vistete, dude. Ike conoce a unos tipos que pueden llevarnos de marcha por ahí. -Le respondió el castaño con esa estúpida sonrisa celestial.  
-Ni en broma. Sólo quedan cuatro semanas, y no pienso arriesgarme a que me echen. -Declaró el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.  
-No seas marica, Stoley. -Soltó Cartman, poniéndose un gorro azul y amarillo con una borla, que no le quedaba nada mal. Kevin frunció el ceño.  
-Venga, va, Kev... No nos van a pillar. -Clyde se le acercó, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. -¿No vas a venir?  
El moreno se sonrojo un poco, pero negó lentamente con la cabeza. El más alto suspiró.  
-Bueno, al menos no digas nada... -Le guiñó un ojo, y salió con los demás al jardín. Stoley suspiró y se fue a la cama.

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras el moreno miraba la cama de Butters que era la única ocupada. Se levantó y suspiró, soltando algo como; "Puto Clyde..."

Ike consiguió sacar a los chicos del campamento, con una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a correr hacía la carretera, donde había situado una furgoneta de color morado. Donovan tomó aire, y se ajustó la chaqueta antes de subir.  
-¡Venga, Clyde! Sólo faltas tu. -Susurró con molestia Eric.  
-Voy, voy. -El castaño agarró la mano que le tendía Ike, cuando notó un dedo presionar su hombro. Se giró, perdiendo el color en su rostro, pensando que le habían pillado. Pero no se trataba de Sheila, por suerte.  
-...¿Hay sitio para uno más? -Susurró Kevin, mirando hacia el suelo. Clyde sonrió ampliamente.  
-Ya era hora, Leia. -El asiático le miró con una ceja levantada, y expresión de molestia. El castaño sólo le respondió señalando su camiseta que tenía escrito en letras amarillas "Star Wars".  
-No vuelvas a llamarme así. -Se quejó Stoley, haciendo un pucherito para después subir al coche, apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo.  
-Haha. Como quieras.

Ambos chicos entraron por fin al coche, seguido de un resoplido del chico gordo del grupo.  
-Alaa y al final viene el japonesito, también.  
El moreno frunció el ceño.  
-Primero. Yo soy estadounidense, estúpido gordo. Segundo. Mi padre es de China.  
Clyde soltó una risita, ante la expresión confusa y furiosa de Cartman.  
-¡Ejem! -Ike soltó una tos falsa, llamando la atención de los demás. -Bien, chicos os presento a mis tíos Terrance y Phillip.  
Donovan entrecerró sus ojos verdes, para ver que efectivamente, en el asiento delantero se encontraban dos hombres de unos veinte o veinticinco años. El que conducía tenía el pelo negro y los ojos marrones, vestido de rojo, y su acompañante era rubio con ojos azules y camiseta del mismo color.  
-¿Qué tal? -Saludó el segundo, girándose hacia los chicos, con una sonrisa. El moreno no comentó nada, pero los miró de reojo con expresión divertido. Por el acento del que habló, Clyde diría que eran canadienses.  
-Terrance y Phillip son ex-ex-gays. -Comentó orgulloso Broflovski.  
-Oh. ¿De True Direction? -Preguntó Scott.  
-Así es. -Respondió ahora Terrance.  
-Eramos amigos de Sheila hasta que... Bueno, nos repudió. -Comenzó a reír Phillip, como si acabase de contar el chiste más gracioso del mundo.  
El coche arrancó.  
-Bueno, chicos no queremos obligaros a nada. -Comentó el moreno, mientras aumentaba la velocidad. -Es sólo que... Podéis decidir vivir unaaa...  
-Mentira. -El rostro del rubio se tornó sombrío, pero luego volvió a reír. Terrance suspiró.  
-Podéis decidir vivir una vida que no es la vuestra, o ser quienes realmente sois. -Ike asintió, dándole la razón a los dos canadienses. -Sólo queremos enseñaros las otras opciones que hay. -Volvió a sonreír de forma divertida el de ojos marrones.  
-Huh... Como una _"Resistance"_ gay... -Susurró Clyde, más para si que para los demás.  
Kevin empezó a reír, seguido de todos excepto Cartman.

El viaje fue muy divertido, lleno de pedorretas y risas escandalosas por parte de los tíos de Ike. Y chistes canadienses que no tenían mucho sentido, pero que hacían gracia igualmente.  
Llegaron a un bar llamado "_Cocksucker"_, lo cual le resultó un nombre algo extraño a Clyde. Todo tuvo sentido cuando entraron adentro, y se encontraron a bastantes parejas homosexuales dándose el lote. El castaño hizo una mueca.  
-Ike. ¿Nos has traído a un bar gay? -El moreno bajito parpadeó un par de veces.  
-Ah, claro. -Sonrió. -¿Dónde si no? ¡Oye Firkle espera! -Y tras eso desapareció,  
Donovan pudo notar en seguida como Kevin estaba bastante incómodo en un lugar como ese. Incluso él mismo lo estaba. Pero decidió animar al asiático, y lo llevó de la mano hasta la barra.  
-¿Pedimos algo? -Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Pudo notar como su piel amarillenta se enrojecía un poco.  
-Y-yo no bebo...  
-Venga, va. Seguro que ni siquiera lo has probado. -Rió el castaño, y pidió un par de cubatas. Mientras esperaban, Clyde no pudo evitar romper el silencio que les apoderaba. -Asi que... ¿Echas de menos a tus amigos? -Kevin soltó un bufido.  
-Claro... Sólo no se a quien hecho más de menos... -Empezó con sarcasmo. -Si a los deportistas homófobos, o a las animadoras zorronas. -El castaño no pudo evitar reír un poco, seguido de Stoley. -No... No tenía muchos amigos...  
El silencio volvió a apoderarse de los chicos, hasta que el asiático le preguntó a él.  
-Bueno... Pensé que los tenía... Pero creo que me odian... -Susurró, haciendo una mueca. -Tenía este amigo...  
-¿Con el que te pillaron?  
-Nah... Era mi mejor amigo... -Donovan suspiró. -Se llamaba Craig. Yo pensé que de verdad le importaba pero... -Kevin se quedó callado un rato.  
-Lo siento... -Clyde le sonrió.  
-No pasa nada, Kev.

Tras tomar una copa, los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales, hasta que un chaval de unos diecinueve años se les acercó (Más a Kevin que a Clyde). El castaño entrecerró los ojos, un poco confundido.  
-Hola... -Saludó tímidamente el desconocido. -¿Bailas? -Le preguntó a Stoley. Este le dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Clyde, pero este lo interpretó mal.  
-¡Claro que baila! -Soltó Donovan.  
-Lo siento... Yo no... -Susurró un poco avergonzado, el asiático.  
-Bueno... -El chico se marchó, y el castaño miró mal a su amigo.  
-¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Qué te cuesta bailar un baile con un chico? -El aludido bufó. -¡Vamos!  
Kevin fue empujado hacia el chico anterior, y chocó contra él.  
-E-eh... Lo siento... -El desconocido sonrió.  
-No pasa nada... ¿Bailas entonces?  
-Um... Vale... Aunque no se me da muy bien... -Susurró el moreno.  
-No pasa nada.  
Comenzaron a bailar un poco pegados al son de una canción lenta, pero Kevin no pudo despegar los ojos de Clyde, que le sonreía de esa forma tan boba. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.  
Cartman se acercó al castaño y le dijo algo, con el rostro serio. Su amigo le respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa, y salieron a la pista de baile. ¿Acaso iban a bailar? ¿Esos dos? El asiático hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras que el chico con el que estaba parecía pasarlo bien.

Al parecer estaba en lo cierto. Eric salió a bailar con Donovan, mientras que el primero le lanzaba una sonrisa malvada. Estúpido gordo. ¿Qué cojones intentaba hacer? Kevin clavó un poco sus uñas en el pobre desconocido, mientras veía a la "parejita" bailar tan pegados como él mismo.  
Pero el colmo fue cuando las manos del gordo se posaron en una zona peligrosamente cerca del trasero de Clyde.  
Stoley soltó un bufido, y empujó al chico con el que bailaba para salir de ahí en seguida. No podía soportar un minuto más de esa estúpida escenita.

En cuanto los ojos verdes de Donovan no volvieron a dar con los oscuros de Kevin, el chico se separó de Cartman, y empezó a buscar al asiático.  
-Eh, ¿A dónde vas? -Cuestionó el gordo, con enfado.  
-Lo siento. Ahora vuelvo. -Asintió el castaño, y se marchó a la puerta trasera del bar, donde le pareció ver a Stoley.  
Estaba en lo correcto. Allí estaba el moreno, sentado entre algunas cajas con expresión furiosa. Casi le parecía gracioso, pero decidió que reirse no sería o más adecuado en ese momento.  
-Oye, Kevin... No es lo que crees. -Soltó, aunque alguna nota de risilla se le escapó. Eso sólo enfureció más al chico, que también rió, sólo que sarcásticamente.  
-Haha... Ya. Por eso quería que viniese, ¿no? -Se levantó, mientras su rostro se volvía rojo. -¡Para que ligases con el gordo!  
-No estaba haciendo eso. -Clyde frunció el ceño, y se mordió el labio, ofendido.  
-¿Ah no? -Stoley le agarró por donde antes tenía sus manos el idiota de Eric. -Cuando te cogía así, ¿No era nada?  
-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO! -Gritó el castaño, enfadado. Stoley se le quedó mirando un rato, y volvió a sentarse con un suspiro.  
-Que más da... -El más alto posó sus ojos verdes en el rostro sombrío del asiático.  
-... ¿Por qué te importa...? -Susurró, parpadeando un par de veces.  
-No es asunto mío... -Respondió, negando con la cabeza, y luego le sonrió de forma triste. -Ve a hacer lo que quieras.  
-Dime que tengo que hacer. -Donovan no apartó la mirada del moreno, que parecía volver a irritarse.  
-No me importa, sinceramente.  
-¿Ah, no? ¿No te importa? -Sonrió sarcásticamente el castaño, refiriéndose a su reacción de hace unos momentos. Kevin se levantó, para encarar al idiota que tenía de amigo.  
-JÓDETE, CLYDE. -Gritó. Pero Donovan aprovechó la cercanía para agarrar por las mejillas al más bajito, y juntar sus labios.  
Al principio Stoley intentó apartarse, pero el otro chico tenía demasiada fuerza, y no le dejó separar su boca. Cuando por fin se rindió fue cuando Clyde le dejó ir, apartando su cara.  
El más alto fijó sus ojos en la acera, mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de hacer. Kevin aprovechó para sentarse, y hacer lo mismo.  
-... Se supone que no debes gustarme... -Soltó el moreno pasado un rato, mientras se limpiaba los ojos que por algún motivo se le habían llenado de lágrimas.  
-...¿Pero...? -Clyde se sentó a su lado. También tenía los ojos aguados.  
-Quiero... Hacer eso otra vez... -Susurró Kevin.  
Donovan se acercó lentamente al rostro de Stoley de nuevo, pero este se apartó un poco avergonzado. Dejando al castaño algo cortado.  
Pero cuando fue a levantarse y a marcharse, el asiático lo agarró por detrás de los hombros, y junto sus caras una vez más.

Cartman se acercó a Red, que intentaba ligar con una chica de pelo largo y castaño.  
-Hey, Torti, ¿Has visto al imbécil de Donovan? -La peliroja se resistió a meterle un puñetazo a ese puto gordo, y le señaló la salida trasera para que la dejase en paz. -Gracias~  
Eric tenía un plan perfecto. Pensaba vengarse de Clyde por haberse chivado de él y Kenny.  
Para ser claros... A él le daba igual Kenny. O sea, era un pobre de mierda, asqueroso, estúpido, inocente a veces... Con bonitos ojos azules... Y una linda voz...  
Pero no le importaba. Puede que lo echase de menos a veces, porque era el único normal en ese lugar. Y puede que nunca hubiese sentido lo mismo por otra persona, porque nunca había tenido un mejor amigo.  
Nos desviamos del tema...  
El gran plan de Cartman consistía en separar al marica de Clyde de su noviete japonés, y luego dejarlo tirado como a la mierda y chivarse a la señora Broflovski de que "Clyde intentaba propasarse con él". Que se jodiera.  
Pero su grandioso plan se vio arruinado cuando abrió la puerta, y encontró a Donovan y Stoley besándose apasionadamente.  
¿Qué cojones?  
No, no, no.  
¡Esto era perfecto!  
Iba a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro...

Los alumnos del campamento volvían en coche, un poco tarde a la casa. Kevin se quedó dormido en las piernas de Clyde, mientras el castaño miraba a Cartman, un poco extrañado.  
¿Por qué cojones le miraba el gordo con esa sonrisa?  
-... ¿Pasa algo...? -Susurró.  
-Naaada, Claaaahd~  
Donovan hizo una mueca, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¡Viene Sheila! -Ante la alerta de Firkle, Ike se volvió a su habitación y los demás chicos corrieron a la suya.  
Como un rayo se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, y se taparon hasta el cuello. La señora Broflovski entró lentamente, y comenzó a iluminar con una linterna las caras de los chicos. Cuando comprobó que todos estaban en su lugar, se marchó.  
Kevin pasó unos segundos suspirando con una sonrisa, cuando notó una presión en el lado derecho de su cama.  
-Buenas noches. -Susurró la voz de Clyde, justo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a Stoley, que le pilló de improvisto.  
-¡Buenas noches! -Respondió con otro susurro el chico, sonriendo.  
Se giró para dormir, justo para comprobar como Cartman le miraba con una sonrisa extraña. Le dio un pequeño escalofrío... Pero también él decidió ignorarlo.  
Por ahora...


End file.
